Among several solid tumor specimens which have been studied so far, some have been found to contain some of the components of kallikrein-kinin pathway, referred to hereon as "activities". We now propose to proceed with isolation, purification, and characterization of these activities. Additional tumor specimens of the types which have demonstrated to contain these activities will be studied in order to establish and validate our findings. Antibodies against the purified components will be prepared in rabbits and immunochemical assays will be developed to detect and quantitate the levels of the components of kallikrein-kinin system in tissues.